wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXIX
We dworze toporowskim, w bawialnej komnacie, siedziało wieczorem trzech panów zamkniętych na tajemnej rozmowie. Kilka świec jarzących paliło się na stole pokrytym kartami przedstawiającymi okolicę, obok nich leżał wysoki kapelusz z czarnym piórem,. perspektywa, szpada z perłową rękojeścią, na którą narzucona była koronkowa chustka, i para łosiowych rękawiczek. Za stołem, w wysokim poręczastym krześle, siedział człowiek mający lat około czterdziestu, dość drobny i szczupły, ale silnie zbudowany. Twarz miał śniadą, żółtawą, zmęczoną, czarne oczy i takąż szwedzką perukę z długimi lokami spadającymi na plecy i ramiona. Rzadki czarny wąs, zaczesany przy końcach ku górze, zdobił jego górną wargę, dolna zaś wraz z brodą wystawała silnie naprzód, nadając całej fizjonomii charakterystyczny rys lwiej odwagi, dumy i uporu. Nie była to twarz piękna, ale wysoce niepospolita. Wyraz zmysłowy, oznaczający skłonność do uciech, łączył się w niej w dziwny sposób z pewną senną martwotą i chłodem. Oczy były jakby przygasłe, ale odgadywałeś łatwo, że w chwili uniesienia, wesołości lub gniewu mogły rzucać błyskawice, które nie każdy wzrok zdołałby wytrzymać. Jednocześnie zaś malowała się w nich dobroć i łagodność. Czarny ubiór, złożony z atłasowego kaftana i koronkowej kryzy, spod której wyglądał złoty łańcuch, podnosił dystynkcję tej niezwykłej postaci. W ogóle mimo smutku i trosk widocznych w licu i postawie, było w niej coś majestatycznego. Jakoż był to sam król, Jan Kazimierz Waza, niespełna od roku następca po bracie Władysławie. Nieco za nim, w półcieniu, siedział Hieronim Radziejowski, starosta łomżyński, człowiek niski, gruby, rumiany, z tłustą i bezczelną twarzą dworaka, a naprzeciwko, za stołem, trzeci pan, wsparty na łokciu, patrzył w karty przedstawiające okolice, podnosząc od czasu do czasu wzrok na króla. Oblicze jego miało w sobie mniej majestatu, ale prawie więcej jeszcze urzędowej godności niż królewskie. Była to poorana troskami i myślą, chłodna i rozumna twarz męża stanu, której surowość nie psuła nadzwyczajnej piękności. Oczy miał błękitne, przenikliwe, cerę mimo wieku delikatną; polski wspaniały strój, szwedzka strzyżona broda i wysoki chochół nad czołem dodawały jeszcze jego regularnym, jakby z kamienia wykutym rysom senatorskiej powagi. Był to Jerzy Ossoliński, kanclerz koronny i książę Rzymskiego Państwa, mówca i dyplomata podziwiany przez dwory europejskie, sławny przeciwnik Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego. Nadzwyczajne jego zdolności wcześnie zwróciły nań uwagę poprzednich panowań i wcześnie wyniosły go do najwyższych urzędów, na mocy których sterował całą nawą państwową – w obecnej chwili bliską ostatecznego rozbicia. A jednak kanclerz był jakby stworzony na sternika takiej nawy. Pracowity, wytrwały, rozumny, patrzący w dalszą przyszłość, obrachowywujący na długie lata, wiódłby każde inne państwo, z wyjątkiem Rzeczypospolitej, do bezpiecznej przystani pewną i spokojną ręką; każdemu innemu zapewniłby siłę wewnętrzną i długie lata potęgi... gdyby tylko był samowładnym ministrem takiego na przykład monarchy, jak król francuski lub hiszpański. Wychowywany poza granicami kraju, wpatrzony w obce wzory, mimo całej wrodzonej bystrości i rozumu, mimo długoletniej praktyki nie mógł przywyknąć do bezsilności rządu w Rzeczypospolitej i nie nauczył się z nią przez całe życie rachować, chociaż to była skała, o którą rozbiły się wszystkie jego plany, zamiary, usiłowania – choć z jej przyczyny teraz już widział w przyszłości przepaść i ruinę, a później umierał z rozpaczą w sercu. Był to genialny teoretyk, który nie umiał być genialnym praktykiem – i wpadł w koło błędne bez wyjścia. Wpatrzony w jakąś myśl, mającą wydać owoce w przyszłości, szedł ku niej z uporem fanatyka, nie bacząc, że ta myśl, w teorii zbawienna, może wobec istniejącego stanu rzeczy wydać w praktyce straszliwe klęski. Chcąc wzmocnić rząd i państwo rozpętał straszliwy żywioł kozacki, nie przewidziawszy, że hurza zwróci się nie tylko przeciw szlachcie, magnackim latyfundiom, nadużyciom, swawoli szlacheckiej, ale przeciw najrdzenniejszym interesom samego państwa. Wstał ze stepów Chmielnicki i urósł w olbrzyma. Na Rzeczpospolitą zwaliły się klęski: Żółtych Wód, Korsunia, Piławiec. Na pierwszym kroku tenże Chmielnicki połączył się z wrogą krymską potęgą. Grom padał za gromem – pozostawała tylko wojna i wojna. Straszliwy żywioł należało przede wszystkim zgnieść, by móc w przyszłości z niego korzystać – a kanclerz zapatrzony w swą myśl, jeszcze paktował i zwłóczył – i wierzył jeszcze – nawet Chmielnickiemu! Siła rzeczy zdruzgotała jego teorie; z każdym dniem okazywało się jaśniej, że skutki usiłowań kanclerskich są oczekiwanym wprost przeciwne – aż wreszcie przyszedł Zbaraż i stwierdził to najdowodniej. Kanclerz upadał pod brzemieniem zgryzot, goryczy i nienawiści powszechnej. Więc czynił tak, jak czynią w dniach niepowodzeń i klęsk ludzie, u których wiara w siebie jest silniejsza nad wszelkie klęski: szukał winnych. Winną była cała Rzeczpospolita i wszystkie stany, jej przeszłość i ustrój państwowy, ale kto z obawy, by skała leżąca na skłonie góry nie runęła w przepaść, pragnie ją wtoczyć na wierzch, a nie policzy się z siłami, ten przyśpieszy tylko jej upadek. Kanclerz uczynił więcej i gorzej, bo do pomocy wezwał rwący, straszliwy potok kozaczy, nie bacząc, że pęd jego może tylko podmulić i powyrywać grunt, na którym skała spoczywa. Więc gdy on szukał winnych – wzajem i na niego zwracały się wszystkie oczy jako na sprawcę wojny, klęsk i nieszczęść. Ale król wierzył w niego jeszcze i wierzył tym bardziej, że głos powszechny, nie oszczędzając powagi majestatu – obwiniał i jego samego na równi z kanclerzem. Siedzieli więc w Toporowie strapieni i smutni, nie wiedząc dobrze, co im począć należy, bo przy królu było tylko dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy wojska. Wici rozesłano za późno i zaledwie część pospolitego ruszenia ściągnęła do tego czasu. Kto był przyczyną tej zwłoki i czy nie była ona jednym więcej błędem upartej polityki kanclerza – tajemnica zaginęła między królem i ministrem – dość, że w tej chwili czuli się obaj bezbronni wobec potęgi Chmielnickiego. Co ważniejsza jeszcze: nie mieli dokładnych o nim wieści. W obozie królewskim nie wiedziano dotąd, czy chan z całą potęgą znajduje się przy Chmielnickim, czy też towarzyszy tylko Kozakom Tuhaj–bej z kilkoma tysiącami ordy. Było to pytanie tak ważne, jak śmierć lub życie. Z samym Chmielnickim mógłby w ostateczności król popróbować szczęścia, choć i buntowniczy hetman dziesięć razy większą siłą rozporządzał. Urok imienia królewskiego znaczył dla Kozaków wiele – więcej może niż tłumy pospolitego ruszenia niesfornej i nie wyćwiczonej szlachty – ale jeżeli i chan był obecny, mierzyć się z taką przemocą było niepodobieństwem. Tymczasem były najrozmaitsze o tym wieści, a nikt nic nie wiedział dokładnie. Przezorny Chmielnicki skupił się, nie wypuścił ani jednego oddziału mołojców, ani zagonika Tatarów umyślnie, aby król nie mógł dostać języka. Buntowniczy hetman inny miał zamiar – oto zamknąć częścią swych sił konający już Zbaraż, a samemu zjawić się niespodzianie z całą potęgą tatarską i kozacką przed królem – otoczyć go wraz z wojskiem i wydać w ręce chana. Więc nie bez powodu chmura okryła teraz twarz królewską, bo nie masz większej dla majestatu boleści jak poczucie niemocy. Jan Kazimierz wsparł się bezwładnie o grzbiet krzesła, rękę rzucił na stół i rzekł, ukazując na karty: – Na nic to, na nic! Języków mi dostańcie. – Niczego i ja więcej sobie nie życzę – odparł Ossoliński. – Czy podjazdy wróciły? – Wróciły, ale nic nie przywiozły. – Ani jednego jeńca? – Tylko chłopów okolicznych, którzy nic nie wiedzą. – A pan Pełka wrócił? To przecie sławny zagończyk. – Miłościwy królu! – ozwał się zza krzesła starosta łomżyński – pan Pełka nie wrócił i nie wróci, bo poległ. Nastała chwila milczenia. Król utkwił posępny wzrok w płonące świece i począł bębnić palcami po stole. – Nie macieże żadnej rady? – rzekł wreszcie. – Czekać! – rzekł poważnie kanclerz. Czoło Jana Kazimierza pokryło się zmarszczkami. – Czekać? – powtórzył – a tam Wiśniowiecki i regimentarze zgorzeją pod Zbarażem! – Jeszcze czas jakiś wytrzymają – rzekł niedbale Radziejowski. – Milczałbyś, mości starosto, gdy nie masz nic dobrego do powiedzenia. – Właśnie, miłościwy panie, że mam radę. – Jaką? – Posłać kogo niby dla układów z Chmielnickim pod Zbaraż. Poseł przekona się, czy chan jest własną osobą, i z powrotem powie. – Nie może być – rzekł król. – Teraz, gdyśmy Chmielnickiego za buntownika ogłosili i cenę nałożyli na jego głowę, i buławę nad Zaporożem Zabuskiemu oddali, nie przystoi naszej powadze wchodzić z Chmielnickim w rokowania. – To do chana wysłać – odrzekł starosta. Król zwrócił pytający wzrok na kanclerza, który podniósł nań swe błękitne, surowe źrenice i po chwili namysłu ozwał się: – Rada byłaby dobra, ale Chmielnicki bez żadnej wątpliwości posła zatrzyma – i dlatego na nic by się to nie przydało. Jan Kazimierz machnął ręką. – Widzimy – rzekł z wolna – że nie macie żadnego sposobu – tedy ja wam mój powiem. Oto każę trąbić wsiadanego i ruszę z całym wojskiem pod Zbaraż. Niechże się dzieje wola boża! Tam się dowiemy, czy chan jest, czy go nie ma. Kanclerz znał niczym nie powstrzymaną odwagę króla i nie wątpił, że to uczynić gotów. Z drugiej strony, wiedział z doświadczenia, iż gdy król coś zamierzy i zatnie się w przedsięwzięciu, tedy żadne odmowy nie pomagają. Więc nie sprzeciwił się od razu, pochwalił nawet myśl, ale odradzał pośpiech: przekładał królowi, że można to uczynić jutro lub pojutrze – a tymczasem mogą nadejść pomyślne nowiny. Każdy dzień będzie powiększał rozprężenie między czernią, znękaną klęskami pod Zbarażem i wieścią o zbliżaniu się królewskim. Bunt może stopnieć od promieni majestatu jak śnieg od promieni słonecznych – ale trzeba mu dać czas. Król zaś nosi w sobie ocalenie całej Rzeczypospolitej i pod odpowiedzialnością wobec Boga i potomności nie powinien się narażać, tym bardziej że w razie nieszczęścia wojska zbaraskie byłyby właśnie zgubione bez ratunku. Kanclerz mówił długo i wymownie – rzekłbyś: popis to jakiś krasomówczy. Aż wreszcie króla przekonał, a zarazem i zmęczył. Jan Kazimierz wsparł się znowu o grzbiet krzesła mrucząc z niecierpliwością: – Róbcie, co chcecie, bylem miał języka na jutro. I znów nastała chwila milczenia. W oknie stanął ogromny złoty księżyc, ale w komnacie pociemniało, bo grzyby urosły na knotach świec. – Która godzina? – pytał król. – Północ blisko – odrzekł Radziejowski. – Nie będę spał tej nocy. Obóz objadę, a wy jedźcie ze mną. Gdzie Ubald i Arciszewski? – W obozie. Pójdę rzec, by konie podano – odpowiedział starosta. I zbliżył się ku drzwiom. Wtem w sieni uczynił się jakiś ruch; słychać było przez chwilę żywą rozmowę, odgłos pospiesznych kroków; wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się na rozcież i wpadł zdyszany Tyzenhauz, rękodajny dworzanin królewski. – Miłościwy królu! – zawołał – towarzysz ze Zbaraża! Król zerwał się z krzesła, kanclerz powstał również i obydwom wyrwał się z ust okrzyk: – Nie może być!! – Tak jest! stoi w sieniach. – Dawaj go sam! – zawoła; król klasnąwszy w dłonie. – Niech umorzy frasunek. Dawaj go sam, na Matkę Najświętszą! Tyzenhauz zniknął w drzwiach i po chwili zamiast niego zjawiła się w nich jakaś wysoka, nie znana postać. – Bliżej, mości panie! – wołał król – bliżej! Radzi cię widzimy! Towarzysz przysunął się aż do stołu i na jego widok król, kanclerz i starosta łomżyński cofnęli się w zdumieniu. Przed nimi stał jakiś straszny człowiek, a raczej widmo: łachmany podarte na strzępki zaledwie okrywały jego wychudłe ciało; twarz miał siną, umazaną błotem i krwią; oczy płonące gorączkowym światłem, czarna, rozczochrana broda spadała mu na piersi, zapach trupi rozchodził się od niego naokoło, a nogi tak drżały pod nim, że musiał się o stół wesprzeć. Król i dwaj panowie patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i weszła hurma dygnitarzy wojskowych i cywilnych: generałowie Ubald, Arciszewski, podkanclerzy litewski Sapieha, starosta rzeczycki, pan sandomierski. Wszyscy stanąwszy za królem patrzyli na przybysza – król zaś rzekł: – Ktoś ty? Nędzarz otworzył usta, chciał mówić, ale skurcz chwycił go za szczękę, broda zaczęła mu drgać i zdołał wyszeptać tylko: – Ze... Zbaraża! – Wina mu dajcie! – rzekł jakiś głos. Podano w mgnieniu oka napełniony kubek – przybysz wypił go z wysileniem. Przez ten czas kanclerz zrzucił z siebie delię i okrył nią jego ramiona. – Możesz teraz mówić? – pytał po niejakim czasie król. – Mogę – odpowiedział pewniejszym głosem rycerz. – Ktoś jest? – Jan Skrzetuski... porucznik husarski... – W czyjej służbie? – Wojewody ruskiego. Szmer rozszedł się po sali. – Co słychać u was? co słychać? – pytał gorączkowo król – Nędza... głód... jedna mogiła... Król zasłonił oczy. – Jezusie Nazareński! Jezusie Nazareński! – mówił cichym głosem Po chwili znów spytał: – Długo się możecie trzymać? – Prochów brak. Nieprzyjaciel w wałach... – Siła go? – Chmielnicki... Chan ze wszystkimi ordami. – Chan jest? – Tak... Nastało głuche milczenie. Obecni spoglądali po sobie – niepewność odmalowała się na wszystkich twarzach. – Jakżeście mogli wytrzymać? – spytał kanclerz z akcentem wątpliwości. Na te słowa Skrzetuski podniósł głowę, jakby nowa wstąpiła weń siła; błyskawica dumy przebiegła mu przez twarz i odrzekł nadspodziewanie silnym głosem: – Dwadzieścia szturmów odpartych, szesnaście bitew w polu wygranych, siedmdziesiąt pięć wycieczek... I znowu nastało milczenie. Wtem król wyprostował się, wstrząsnął peruką jak lew grzywą, na żółtawą twarz wystąpiły mu rumieńce, a oczy płomieniały. – Na Boga! – krzyknął – dosyć mi tych rad, tego stania, tej zwłoki! Jest chan czy go nie ma... przyszło pospolite ruszenie czy nie przyszło, na Boga! Dosyć mi tego! Dziś jeszcze ruszamy pod Zbaraż! – Pod Zbaraż! pod Zbaraż! powtórzyło kilkanaście silnych głosów. Twarz przybysza rozjaśniła się jak zorza. – Miłościwy królu i panie – rzekł. – Przy tobie żyć i umierać!... Na te słowa szlachetne serce królewskie zmiękło jak wosk i nie zważając na wstrętną postać rycerza pan ścisnął mu głowę rękoma i rzekł: – Milszyś mi niżeli inni w atłasach. Na Matkę Najświętszą, mniejszych starostwami nagradzają – jakoż nie będzie to bez nagrody, coś uczynił... Nie przecz! dłużnikiem ci jestem! A inni zaraz poczęli wykrzykiwać za królem: – Nie było jeszcze większego rycerza! – Ten jest i między zbaraskimi najprzedniejszy! – Nieśmiertelnąś chwałę pozyskał! – Jakżeś to się przez Kozaków i Tatarów przedarł?... – W błotach się ukrywałem, w trzcinach, lasami szedłem... błądziłem... nie jadłem. – Jeść mu dajcie! – krzyknął król. – Jeść! – powtórzyli inni. – Okryć go! – Niech ci jutro konia i szaty dadzą – rzekł znowu król. – Na niczym ci zbywać nie będzie. Wszyscy prześcigali się za przykładem króla w pochwałach dla rycerza. Wnet poczęto go znowu zarzucać pytaniami, na które z największą trudnością odpowiadał, bo osłabienie ogarniało go coraz większe i ledwie już na wpół był przytomny. Wtem przyniesiono posiłek, a zarazem wszedł ksiądz Cieciszowski, kaznodzieja królewski. Rozstąpili mu się dygnitarze, bo był to ksiądz wielce uczony, poważany i słowo jego prawie więcej jeszcze znaczyło u króla niż kanclerskie, a z ambony wypowiadał, bywało, takie rzeczy, których i na sejmie nie bardzo kto śmiał poruszyć. Otoczono go tedy i poczęto rozpowiadać, że oto przyszedł towarzysz ze Zbaraża, że tam książę, lubo w głodzie i mizerii, gromi jeszcze chana, który jest obecny własną osobą, i Chmielnickiego, który przez cały zeszły rok tylu ludzi nie utracił, ilu pod Zbarażem – na koniec, że król chce ruszać na odsiecz, choćby mu z całym wojskiem zgorzeć przyszło. Ksiądz słuchał w milczeniu poruszając wargami i spoglądając co chwila na wynędzniałego rycerza, który jadł przez ten czas, bo mu król nie kazał zważać na swą obecność i sam go jeszcze pilnował, a od czasu do czasu przepijał do niego z małego srebrnego kusztyczka. – A jakże się zowie ów towarzysz? – spytał wreszcie ksiądz. – Skrzetuski. – Czy nie Jan? – Tak jest. – Porucznik księcia wojewody ruskiego? – Tak jest. Ksiądz wzniósł pomarszczoną twarz w górę i znów modlić się począł, a potem rzekł: – Chwalmy imię Pana, bo niezbadane są drogi, którymi człowieka do szczęśliwości i spokoju prowadzi. Amen. Ja tego towarzysza znam. Skrzetuski dosłyszał i mimo woli zwrócił oczy na twarz księdza, ale twarz, postać i głos obce mu były zupełnie. – Więc waszmość to jeden z całego wojska podjąłeś się przejść przez obozy nieprzyjacielskie? – spytał go ksiądz. – Poszedł przede mną towarzysz zacny, ale zginął– odpowiedział Skrzetuski. – Tym większa twoja zasługa, żeś się potem iść ważył. Miarkuję po twojej nędzy, że straszna to musiała być droga. Bóg wejrzał na twą ofiarę, na twą cnotę, na twoją młodość i przeprowadził cię. Nagle ksiądz zwrócił się do Jana Kazimierza. – Miłościwy królu – rzekł – więc to nieodmienne postanowienie waszej królewskiej mości iść na ratunek księciu wojewodzie ruskiemu? – Modlitwom waszym, ojcze – odpowiedział król – poruczam ojczyznę, wojsko i siebie, bo wiem, że straszna to impreza, ale już nie mogę pozwolić, aby książę wojewoda zgorzał w tym nieszczęsnym okopie z takim rycerstwem, jak owo ten towarzysz, który tu jest przed nami. – Bóg spuści wiktorię! – zawołało kilkanaście głosów. Ksiądz wniósł ręce do góry i nastała cisza w sali. – Benedico vos, in nomine Patris et Filii, et Spiritus sancti. – Amen! – rzekł król. – Amen! – powtórzyły wszystkie głosy. Spokój rozlał się po stroskanej dotychczas twarzy Jana Kazimierza i tylko oczy jego rzucały blask niezwykły. Między zgromadzonymi rozległ się szmer rozmowy o bliskiej wyprawie, bo wielu jeszcze wątpiło, by król mógł wyruszyć natychmiast, on zaś wziął ze stołu szpadę i skinął na Tyzenhauza, by mu ją przypiął. – Kiedy wasza królewska mość chcesz ruszyć? – pytał kanclerz. – Bóg zdarzył noc pogodną – odparł król – konie się nie pogrzeją. Mości strażniku obozowy – dodał zwracając się ku dygnitarzom – każ otrąbić wsiadanego. Strażnik ruszył natychmiast z komnaty. Kanclerz Ossoliński ozwał się z cichą uwagą, że nie wszyscy gotowi i że wozy nie będą mogły ruszyć przede dniem, ale król odparł natychmiast: – Komu wozy milsze od ojczyzny i majestatu, to niech zostanie. Sala poczęła się wypróżniać. Każdy śpieszył do swej chorągwi, by ją „na nogi postawić” i do pochodu sprawić. Zostali w komnacie tylko król, kanclerz, ksiądz i pan Skrzetuski z Tyzenhauzem. – Miłościwy panie – rzekł ksiądz – czegoście się mieli dowiedzieć od tego towarzysza, toście się już dowiedzieli. Trzeba mu też dać folgę, bo się ledwie trzyma na nogach. Pozwólże mnie wasza królewska mość wziąć go do mojej kwatery i przenocować. – Dobrze, ojcze – odrzekł król. – Słuszne to są żądania. Niech go Tyzenhauz i kto drugi odprowadzi, bo sam już pewnie nie zajdzie Idź, idź, towarzyszu miły, nikt tu lepiej od ciebie na spoczynek nie zarobił. A pamiętaj, żem ci dłużnikiem. O sobie wprzód zapomnę nim o tobie! Tyzenhauz chwycił Skrzetuskiego pod ramię i wyszli. W sieniach spotkali starostę rzeczyckiego, który podparł z drugiej strony chwiejącego się rycerza; przodem szedł ksiądz, przed nim zaś pacholik z latarnią. Ale pacholik niepotrzebnie świecił, bo noc była widna, cicha, ciepła. Wielki złoty księżyc płynął jak korab nad Toporowem. Z majdanu obozowego dochodziły gwar ludzki, skrzypienie wozów i odgłosy trąb grających pobudkę. Z dala przed kościołem oświeconym blaskiem miesiąca widać już było gromady żołnierzy konnych i pieszych. We wsi konie rżały. Ze skrzypieniem wozów łączył się dźwięk łańcuchów i głuchy hurkot armat – gwar wzmagał się coraz bardziej. – Ruszają już! – rzekł ksiądz. – Pod Zbaraż... na ratunek... – wyszeptał Skrzetuski. I nie wiadomo, czy z radości, czy z trudów przebytych, czy dla obojga razem zesłabł tak, że Tyzenhauz i starosta rzeczycki prawie go wlec musieli. Tymczasem kierując się ku plebanii weszli między żołnierzy stojących przed kościołem. Były to chorągwie sapieżyńskie i piechota Arciszewskiego. Nie sprawieni jeszcze do pochodu, stali żołnierze bezładnie, tłocząc się miejscami i zagradzając przejście. – Z drogi! z drogi! – wołał ksiądz. – A kto tam szuka drogi? – Towarzysz ze Zbaraża. – Czołem mu! czołem! – wołały liczne głosy. I rozstępowali się zaraz, ale inni tłoczyli się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc widzieć bohatera. I patrzyli zdumieni na tę nędzę, na tę twarz straszną, oświeconą blaskiem księżyca – i szeptali do siebie zdumieni: – Ze Zbaraża, ze Zbaraża... Z największym trudem doprowadził ksiądz Skrzetuskiego do plebanii. Tam go wykąpanego, obmytego z błota i krwi, kazał złożyć na łóżku miejscowego plebana, a sam wyszedł natychmiast do wojsk, które ruszały w pochód. Skrzetuski był na wpół przytomny, ale gorączka nie pozwalała mu usnąć zaraz. Nie wiedział już jednak, gdzie jest i co się stało. Słyszał tylko gwar, tętent, skrzypienie wozów, grzmiący pochód piechoty, krzyki żołnierzy, odgłos trąb – i wszystko zlało się w jego uszach w jeden ogromny szum... „ Wojsko idzie” – mruknął sam do siebie... Tymczasem szum ów począł się oddalać, słabieć, niknąć, topnieć... aż wreszcie cisza objęła Toporów. Wówczas zdawało się Skrzetuskiemu, że razem z łożem leci w jakąś przepaść bez dna. Ogniem i mieczem 62